universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Badgerclops
So he's finally in Lawl just for you! Entrance: Aero-Cycle Badgerclops, along with Mao Mao, arrive to the stage on their aero-cycle, Mao Mao drops off badgerclops on the stage then drives off. Neuteral B: Artistic style Badgerclops will draw on his notepad for as long as you hold down the B button, once badgerclops will finish drawing, the notepad will become that item, depending on how long you hold it, if badgerclops gets hit during drawing, the drawing will be cancelled and you won't get the item. 0-2 seconds: bomb 3-5 seconds: Burger (healing item) 6-10 seconds: Exploding Barrel 11-15 seconds, fully charged: Rocket Launcher Origin: Ultraclops Side B: Bobo Chan. Badgerclops will pull out bobo chan and squeeze her to make her spit acid straight forward, if the acid lands on a solid surface, it sticks there and for whoever touches the acid, they will get Harmed by the acid, however if the opponent gets hit with the acid directly, they will take damage overtime, you can hold down B to rapid fire Acid. Origin: Bobo Chan Up B: grappling hook. Badgerclops will fire his grappling hook upwards, progressing up it, this can only happen if there's a solid ledge above badgerclops. Origin: Most Mao Mao episodes. Down B: Water gun. Badgerclops will turn his hand into a water gun and fire bursts of water forwards, it won't harm the opponent but it will stun them. Origin: Not Impressed Final Smash: Look how big i am! :D Badgerclops uses a powerful necklace to turn giant and walk around, heavily damaging enemies and sending them flying and after 10 seconds, Badgerclops will return to normal size. Origin: Ultraclops Taunts and others. * Taunt 1: "i wanna get a pretzel!" * Taunt 2: "EVERYBODY CHILL!" * Taunt 3: "e looks like a roight noice gent!" * Victory Screen: *Badgerclop dances* * Losing screen, Clapping: "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL THESE ROCKS?!" * Alt Victory Screen (against Mao Mao characters): "woah! betrayal!" * Victory Music * KOSFX1: "Ah!" * KOSFX2: "AOW!" * Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAA-" * Screen KOSFX: "whaaat?" Other Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Alternative Costumes * Pilot Badgerclops (+ Brown and bright peach variations) * Backstory Badgerclops * Badgerclops (with chef's hat) * Badgerclops (with Helmet) Friendly conversations. (this can be activated by pressing these taunts in order, 1 2, 3 2 1.) Adorabat: hey look it's badgerclops! Badgerclops: two of me?! first of all, how, and why? Mao Mao: dunno, must be a cloning device orangusnake made. Badgerclops: OK, i'm gonna teach this guy a lesson! Badgerclops 2: who? exactly? Badgerclops: AH! Adorabat: uhm, i'm confused.. Triva: none- Category:Lawlening characters Category:Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Badger